The Final battle has begun
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Thanks had won, he did, he destroyed half of the universe. The rest are picking up the pieces now finding a way to put it all back together but how? They don't know. But the one thing that Tony does know, was that he was going to get payback on Thanos.


**Hey guys new story here. I know I have a similar one like this sort of but this is when its straight after in infitiny war and when its basicslly happening in Endgame but my own version. With my other stort with the Christmas one I don't think I'll continue with that one cause I kinda ran out of ideas for that and I want tof cous on this and with the power that lies within I'll update that from time to time maybe I was thinking about rewriting it but I wasn't sure but yeah I was whatching some theaories about Endgame and I thought they were actually pretty cool and so it just got me inspired to write this one and I was like I'm gonna write so here it is. Now I'm gonna stop my rambling and let you guys read the story. Hope u like it. (I don't own Marvel)**

It was over, done. Thanos did it- he won. He freaken destroyed half of the Universe. Everyone that anyone ever loved was gone, lost, torn in half buly bits and pieces. Every friend, family, loved ones- all gone. No one knew where, why or how all except the Avengers. Everyone was confused, scared-they might even thought they had turned into ashes as well by how torn they all felt. Some of them even wished they had. They just turned into nothing but dust in front of their eyes and they couldn't do anything about it, nothing at all. Nobody could stop this monstrous move, this despair that had befallen the Universe. Not even Earth's mightest hero.

They all lost apart of themselves, the light inside them was dimmed and all that was left was darkness... fear... lonileness. They couldn't do anything to stop it except stand there and watch with eyes wide open in pure fear. A feeling that may never go away, a feeling they'll always remember deep within their hearts like a scar that'll never fade. It will plague their memories every night and every day never leaving them alone.

Questions were asked: Why couldn't it have been me? Why didn't I get turned I to ash like them? What happened? Where are they? Are they alive or was that the end? Why did they leave...?

Half the Universe was in chaos-the other half well no one knew for sure but all they could think about was them. Everywhere someone walked, sadness seeped through the Earth through the cracks in the ground, spreading like wild fire sending the whole world into pain and chaos. It was a mess.

Steve Rogers aka Captian America was sitting down in the compound staring of at the wall in feont of him, with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes filled with nothing-no emotion what so ever, he felt nothing. Numb, he felt numb. He felt like he should be sad but he wasn't. He didn't feel anger, he didn't feel sadness he didn't even feel desperation for saving his friend-his best friend he just felt... nothing.

His chin leaned on his clasped hands as he stared, thinking about nothing in particular. He couldn't really think about anything. Nothing at all. It had been exactly four days since the snap, since fhey lost too Thanos, since Thanos won. Since he lost Bucky.

He felt movement near him but didn't bother too look up. He didn't bother ro do much anymore as it seems. It sounded like whoever sat next to him turned on the television-wjo in their right mind would want to whatch television these days? He didn't see the tv but decided with nothing better to do but tunee in.

" _-In more recent news, precisely four days ago people started vanishing in thin air. People have lost loved ones, friends ans family all across the globe. There has been no word from the Avengers since then but what we do know so far is that ththey had been involved in a war in Wakanda fighting some Alien that we still don't know the name of._

 _Tony Stark is still missing somewhere in space and has not returned and along with some more recent news we've had reports that a few days before a group of students from Midtown high were on an excursion when one of the Students went missing."_

Steve finally decided to look up and on the screen came up eith a picture of a boy- looked around fifteen years old, looked optimistic in that photo. Steve felt a little jealous, he wished he could go back before and be like that- not knowing what was going to happen. Still have that light in his heart and always look on the bright side of things lile that kid possibly did. But he couldn't, not anymore.

" _This boys name is Peter Parker. We are uncertain if he is still alive or not after the dusting but if anyone see's anything please contact his Aunt on this number. More news about the recent events will be current throughtout the day. Please stayed tuned-"_ The Tv was turned of and Steve moved his head to face Natasha.

"Thanos did it. He won, he did exactly as he planned on doing." She said, her voice filled woth little emotion but Steve could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't blame her, everyone had a right to be sad right now but she was trying to sound strong, be brave for the both of them. He didn't want that though but he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Why did you do that? Turn on the TV I mean? I already knew what was happening." Steve questioned, gesturing at the Tv as he spoke.

"Because, we needed an update and to see what was happening outside of the city." Natasha sighed and she gazed down at her hands on her lap. "I don't know what's gonna happen. Thanos-he-mmh- he won. But we need to do something. There must be a way for them to get back." She said, her voice stern as she spoke. Steve looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean get them back?" He snapped, he didn't mean to but he didn't want to believe there was a way to get them back when they di-when they were dead, gone. Vanished away into thin air by a stupid gauntlet. He stood up and faced her his hands clenched and his voice rised with every word.

"They're dead. Gone and they're not coming back. We lost so just face it Natasha we lost! Ok?! And there's nothing we can do about it!" He really didn't mean to yell at her annd the way she looked at bim with those wide eyes-an expression she barely uses-made him even more sorry but he couldn't stop the anger that he hadn't felt in four days from rising. He finally took a deep breath and stomped away before he said something he would regret.

 *****

11:40am.

This day was not going to end. Why did he even choose to go back to school? There was hardly anybody there anymore about five or ten per class and the same teacher for a few of the classes. Ned sighed. He chose to go back to school because he wanted some normalcy. That's why but it wasn't normal not now since Peter wasn't there and MJ. He missed them, like a lot.

School was depressing even more now. No one spoke anymore. Nobody did any work even some of the teachers just sat there at their desk and read whatever they were reading while the rest class did what were they were doing.

Suddenly the bell went and he slowly packed up his books into his bag and walked out of the classroom along with the five other people.

The halls of the school were quiet. No one laughed like they did, no one talked so loudly that it sometimes hurt Ned's ears like they did, nobody slammed their lockers shut like they usually did. It was quiet. The only thing that was the same was the school's news with Betty Brant and Jason except it was just Betty now. Instead of her usual awkwardness and her positive attitude it wasn't the same, it was more serious but she still tried to keep everyone's hopes up. Always trying to look for good news instead of focusing on the bad news. Sometimes it helped but not a lot.

Ned walked through the halls but stopped to whatch the small TV along eith a few other people who held their books in their hands, hands clasped tightly on their bags and their eyes focused on the screen.

 _"Good morning Midtown Tech, it has been exactly for days since the incedent. It seems like half of the planets population has disappeared. Half of the school is gone but don't give up on hope Midtown, the Avengers are still there and they'll surely think of something. On the other hand, Peter Parker is still currently missing. He was declared missing when the Decathlon team went on their Fieldtrip and hasn't been seen since. We are uncertain if he survived or not..."_

Ned decided to continue down the halls and into his next class after that.

12:30pm.

The remaining Avengers were crowded around the living room. Nobody said anything, nobody could. They weren't all _there_ now that was an unspoken sentance that lingered around the room heavily. No one knew what to do. They were lost.

"We need to find Tony." Natasha finally said, breaking the unearthly silence between the Avengers.

"And Clint. If he's still-" Steve said, unable to finish his sentance.

"But how are we going go do that?" Thor asked from where he was standing in front of the giant glass window looking outside at the river with his arms crossed.

"Guess we'll find away." Steve replied, face filled with determination.

 **Hey guys, hoped you like the first chaptee. Now, I want to work on my angst writing so I hope it was good and if u guys have any tips for improvments than feel free to tell me and thanks for reading and please review :) thanks.**


End file.
